creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS
__NOWYSIWYG__ question When I tried to post a story but it wouldn't let me. Why is this? I uploaded it, but then you deleted it, so it doesn't matter anymore. O___O PM Just to let you know, I saw your PM in the SPW chat, but you left before I could respond. Anyway, all is good, man. Looking at what I wrote, I came off as being pretty short and dickish. The shutdown was going to happen anyway; truth be told, I was getting sick of the shit there too. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I saw what you said in PM. No hard feelings. You're still my favorite bureaucrat around here :) Mystreve (talk) 23:11, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Cool :). BTW, if you could, read my reply on this Thread:413635. There's really no harm in doing it, but I'd like to see you, Cleric, and Slosh's input. You already alluded that you might consider it, but still. Mystreve (talk) 23:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Code Fixed Thank you for pointing that out. I didn't realize it. J.T. (talk) 03:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) This Guy So, this guy sees the post saying he'll be banned if he comments and not only comments, but comments on the post saying he'll be banned: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer#comm-414930 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lboard494cbcsdorg --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Please unblock Simba He didn't mean to plagiarize, he's upset and probably crying. He told me to talk to you, and he's outraged about the prejudice he's getting, SG blocked him from SPW even though he likes him, and Steve even hates him now. http://prntscr.com/5prbfh Please let him say what he has to say to you, and even though I don't understand all of the plagiarism situation right now since I've been busy with YouTube Poops, please reconsider. --Muchacha (talk) 03:17, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Gonna step in here and say "fuck no". Ripoff artists are dead to me. Plagiarists are the bane of authors. He needs to go away. :Mystreve (talk) 03:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::"He didn't mean to plagiarize" The stories were brazen word-for-word copies of other stories. There is no way this could have been accidental. I considered Simba a friend too, but the evidence is overwhelming and frankly I'm just disappointed he would try something so duplicitous. (Every story he wrote was a lie-for-line rip from another story.) I'm sorry, but we won't tolerate plagiarism here or on Spinpasta/Trollpasta. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:03, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Why is he "outraged about the prejudice he's getting"? He brought this on himself when he stole three stories and claimed them as his own. He should consider himself lucky that he didn't receive a permanent block. Likferd (talk) 04:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::You know what's weird? It's been a week and a half since the ban. Why is he only getting upset now? He's been around. Apparently, Bones even brought the subject up to him and he didn't seem to have any remorse. It seems like what he's upset about is being banned from SPWC. Anyway, this is super funny. "I didn't mean to plagiarize, I accidentally claimed those works as mine on both my profile and the pages themselves." Also, prejudice.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 06:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, and that is final. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Simba is not being unbanned. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) This is really taking the piss So it has come to my notice that you are attacking/bashing/bitching about a past VCROC who had plagerized a ton of stories to this wiki. I only have one thing to ask, and its not for his unbanning. I want to know why the fucking community is acting like a bunch of fucking 5 year olds who can't share a fucking ball. What is with the admins/mods, everyone bitching and bashing about Gator. You think this is a really good example to set to the users? I used to think I was a dick to people but this is taking the fucking cake. Don't even think about denying it, Skelly, bitter and pretty much everyone in this entire wiki has become an idiot, and past admins and members are agreeing. Sort this shit out Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 23:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Are you a moron? :You do realize you're on a site that houses original work, right? You also realize that people who rip off other people's shit should be publicly shamed because, to plagiarize, is a conscious effort. I think a good example to users is to completely discourage this kind of thing which OMGWTFBBQGASP, Skelly did. You're basically coming in here saying "Plagiarism is cool! Leave ma friend alone!" You're sadly mistaken. :Feel free to retort on my page (I don't want Skelly's page looking bloated), just (as an amateur writer myself) be prepared for a long-winded fight which you will invariably lose. :Mystreve (talk) 20:29, January 12, 2015 (UTC) PM Had to do some RL stuff, but saw yours. It's entitled "In the Hills, the Cities" by Clive Barker. One of my favorite short horror stories. Ever. You won't be let down. Mystreve (talk) 23:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) The Greiver by agk2015 I just started writing on this wiki and my first thing I made was deleted. I tried to save it but it published instead and I didn't know how to draft it. I don't know the mechanisms so I could use some help (Agk2015 (talk) 16:39, January 13, 2015 (UTC)) Re On the WW the majority of people had liked the story and Mystreve gave permission for it to be uploaded to the main site. I thought it was up to the QS, but I guess I was wrong. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 21:33, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Btw, not trying to challenge your decision, just attempting to explain why I uploaded it. Underscorre - Talk to me 21:36, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Can't believe I didn't think of any of that stuff, lol. I can totally understand the decision now. Underscorre - Talk to me 22:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, Skelly, I just want to say that because of RL, it will be impossible for me to be active on the wiki. To be fair to those active editors I think you should remove my rollback rights. Lemmy118 (talk) 13:02, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Done. :Mystreve (talk) 13:30, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Concerning VCROC Since we can't even see the position anymore on the user rights page, I think we should just revert back and erase the position from existence. No point in trying to get staff to put it back on (probably too busy fawning over just how AWESOME the new venus skin is anyway). In addition, I think we should beef up the rollback requirements a bit. I know it's essentially a useless position, but if we make it more rigorous, requirement-wise, I think it would serve as a better "stepping-stone" for someone seeking out admin rights. Anyway, yeah. I'm sure there's more to consider, but I wanted to throw this stuff your way and see what you thought. Mystreve (talk) 13:39, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah go ahead. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Blacklisting Sonic Creepypastas This has been sitting on the forums for a couple of days, it's a proposal to blacklist all Sonic pastas, not just Sonic.exe. Personally, I think it's a good idea, but I wanted to let you know so that a decision could be reached. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 17:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Templates and stuff I was wondering if you could post the source for http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Reupload?action=edit on a pastebin and link it to me? I wanted to add that template to Spinpasta, but can't directly copy the source from this site. "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 13:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Hailey Sawyer (aka TheAzumangaDaiohFan)Hailey Sawyer (talk) 04:14, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I just want to say thanks for welcoming me to the site. I know it might be an automatic message but i still think i should say something to you anyway. Well i'm really excited to finally have my own Wikia account to write Creepypastas since I would like to write my own and whatnot. My Favorite Types of Pastas are Dream/Sleep Creepypastas and Lost Episode Creepypastas and by reading a lot of those, i'm currently working on my own creepypasta. I can send you a sample of it if you want. Chat Please get on SPW chat when you can. I need to know what's going on. Mystreve (talk) 22:11, January 17, 2015 (UTC) New Custom Video Hi LOLSKELETONS, I'm thinking it's time to update the Creepy Pasta - Creepy Tour video on the main page, we made it for you in 2013. One idea would be to do a video that calls out the 12 Creepy Pasta's of the Month from 2014. What do you think ? Peter 23:53, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I would just like to bring something to your attention. A user seems to have re uploaded his pasta post-deletion without much editing. He has also added new categories, one is his name. The user is Dan Haslam I would just like to bring something to your attention. A user seems to have re uploaded his pasta post-deletion without much editing. He has also added new categories, one is his name. The user is Dan Haslam. Abcdefghi76543 (talk) 16:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your response. We don't have to do it about pastas of the month - maybe you guys want to provide me with a list of 10 Pastas you think would be deserving of being in the new video. That would be super helpful. LMK. Great. You could just link me to the article pages and yes, i will read. Pastas that have images already associated with them are preferable (otherwise we'd have to choose our own images). We can include a few that were in the old video too. Great, thanks very much. Deleted Story Hey, you deleted one of my stories. "Paranoia by Dan_Haslam"? I was wondering what was I did that made you delete it? Get back to me, I need to know so I can make some changes.Dan Haslam (talk) 21:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC)Danny Haslam Historical Archive Could you please make sure the stories you add to that category are ones people will know. You seem to be on a spree with a lot of obscure ones that I've never heard of. Not that that means a ton (with what I know), but I'd like HA to be a category that old-time CP people will recognize (content-wise) as well as you. Mystreve (talk) 01:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps an odd question... Delete this if you feel the need. I just felt like I should tell you. I often visit your User Page just to view the youtube video you have embedded on it... is that odd or do you get that a lot? Have a great night! Aeternum Nox (talk) 04:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :well I guess now I know where all those views are coming from, haha :you too. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) QS I apologise if I am not doing this correctly according to the guidelines, but there are a lot of guidelines, and seeing as you're on right now, it's easiest just to message you. Reading over this pasta I noticed it barely meets the Quality Standards. I've seen multiple articles like this with some sort of template on it and see some deleted, so... I guess I'm just linking this to you so you can review it, or something. P.S. The main issue is the grammar.... The entire story makes no sense. TheGamingSponge 05:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Deleted. Thanks :) :In the future, use or for those kind of pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, thank you. TheGamingSponge 06:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Question Is there any way to get rid of this damn white bar at the top? I was gone for a bit so I might have missed the answer to this question. Thanks in advance. Jay Ten (talk) 17:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Aren't you an admin on trollpasta? Ler4hk (talk) 18:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Me again... Sorry to bother you again, but I deleted a message about a ban on my talk page, as I thought that we were allowed to. That was my bad in not reading the Talk Page rules. I'm very sorry. However, the message was about a chat 1 day ban, but I don't believe that chat is still on the wiki, so it would be kind of obsoloete. However, it is still against the rules and I apologize, but I am wondering if it was possible to just quickly re-add it without any reprecussions. Ler4hk (talk) 20:19, January 22, 2015 (UTC) What do I do if my creepypasta in writers workshop is not getting any reviews? I have no idea if the public thinks its good or not to publish on the main site. If I'm being impatient, sorry, but I usually get replies quicker. Regards, --RynaTheBush (talk) 23:34, January 22, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Alright I already messaged Mystreve and Underscore, but they didn't really reply. I did just bump my page. Maybe you can give me a review? Thanks. -Ryan I need help..... Are "Every people turns insane, no people stays normal" good words for the beginning of a story? I just think it's not perfect enough.. Renaming Thanks for the info, I'll be more careful in the future --GarbageFactory (talk) 15:37, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I probably will, but I'm gonna' wait a bit since I was gone for a month or two. Thanks again for the vote of confidence. Jay Ten (talk) 17:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thank you for the message and allowing me to come here; I'll do what I can to contribute whenever I can. I do feel the need to ask a couple of questions even though they might be on the rule page: 1. Does there need to be truth regarding a pasta being made? 2. How are the pastas to be posted? (Kaidus (talk) 19:02, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Why exactly was my creepypasta thoughts deleted? Was it really that bad? RE: Nobody told me that until now, so thanks for warning me. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 18:28, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :I thought there was some incompatibility after the transition of image/video to file, but I guess I'm wrong? They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 20:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::If you want to I can revert my edits. I kinda feel bad for doing such thing now that I somehow did pointsgaming. :b They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 21:01, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey can you guys just tell me up front what's wrong with the story so I can fix it? Thanks, Armentitron (talk) 15:49, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron Hi. Ummm i was wondering when you guys or when other people upload things can there be a maximum amount of pictures? and what hapened to Eyeless Jack's story why did it get deleted?♡��~Too Weird Too Live, Too Rare To Die.~��♡ 08:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Found a tiny mistake I was reading through the Blacklisted subjects and I think I have found a mistake. In the 2nd point (about MLP), it reads: "Try making writing a pasta". I am just posting it here in case it was unintentional. Sorry for bothering you with such nitpicks. MrDupin (talk) 10:24, January 29, 2015 (UTC) This user has illegally plagiarised this pasta from this user. source/proof. Also, sorry for using this type of link. I'm on a mobile and it's easier to just copy and paste the URL. TheGamingSponge 11:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC)